doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Styracosaurus Rider
Welcome Hi, welcome to Doctor Who Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User:Styracosaurus Rider page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hello Why would I waste time? I do not have time to waste. I do not have eleven lives, or a TARDIS. Toothless100 - Talk to me 19:13, August 21, 2011 (UTC) "They are returning..." WHO are returning? Because the daleks would not be a big surprise. They're ALWAYS returning. Toothless100 - Talk to me 19:15, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I never did think it was the daleks. Like I said, that's no surprise - they're ALWAYS returning, no matter how many times you completely blow them up. Toothless100 - Talk to me 19:17, August 21, 2011 (UTC) But your stories suck if they do not have the daleks :) Toothless100 - Talk to me 06:40, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Dalek Song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vAk2HjHSGbo Found this on YouTube. Funny! Toothless100 - Talk to me 19:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I found a BBC Doctor Who Trailer Maker on the BBC website. [1] That is the trailer I made. Pinguinus impennis 17:03, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. I have a limited ammount of time on the computer- some days I don't get to get on at all. And so naturally my story progress will be slower than usual. You know, I probably shouldn't start that collab I mentioned on Multiverses. I've got too much on my plate right now. :( Pinguinus impennis 00:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Of Gallifrey Upon discovering a certain site and exhausting the names of pretty much everyone I know, I took a liberty. Styracosaurus Rider, Time Lord of Gallifrey, is now known as The Dancer. http://en.shindanmaker.com/314634 '' ''Pinguinus impennis 17:39, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Can I Can I use keasts in my story? WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 20:41, February 20, 2014 (UTC) A Raccoon or Something I see you found a piece of Guardians of the Galaxy marketing. :) Would you care to discuss rocket raccoons and other marvels on chat? Pinguinus impennis 22:47, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :If chat is working, that is. Pinguinus impennis 22:50, February 21, 2014 (UTC) I'd entirely forgotten about your familiarity with xkcd when I posted that picture. :P If you're online and chat-ready tomorrow, feel free to let me know. Pinguinus impennis 03:49, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Episode: Just a heads up. There is one episode to go and then it will be your turn, please be ready for this and try to finish the story as quickly as possible. I am very excited for your story reading some of your other work. Turtlecake365 (talk) 22:26, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Doctor Who: The Next Doctor: 1) Would you like to write an episode for my 4th season specials? You can choose a one or two parter and you have a few months to do it. I hope you accept my offer as I saw your City Of Light and thought I would ask you if you wanted to write again. I hope you accept my offer as you are a great writer from which I would like to see more of. 2) Also any updates on your current episode for my series? There is one episode and then your episode. Turtlecake365 (talk) 20:58, February 28, 2014 (UTC) 1) Can I put you down for episode 5? 2) Spend as much as you need. Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:22, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks there. By the way there will be no season long companions for the 4th season specials but you can have a one episode companion. Could you include a random bit of laughing in your episode, it would not come from anybody but the Doctor would notice it, could you do that? Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:26, March 3, 2014 (UTC) I've got to go now but thanks for agreeing to write for my series. Bye. Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:30, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Eighth Doctor Hi, sorry, I have had to make some massive changes to eighth doctor adventures. Your two parter are next in the series. --Rascalinc14 (talk) 12:48, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Your turn: As the title suggests it is your go to write for Doctor Who: The Next Doctor. If it is not finished then I publish one of my stories that I finished way back in December. Do you want me to keep your episode as next or should I just publish one of my already finished episodes giving you more time. Turtlecake365 (talk) 18:30, March 4, 2014 (UTC) The Sands Of Kharestan: Brilliant to hear, send me a link when you are done so I can read and review it. Can't wait. Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:23, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Chat If you're not too busy today, with your Next Doctor story and EXPUNGED, could you possibly come onto chat? Pinguinus impennis 15:22, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Episode: Okay then I don't mind when you put the episode up. Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:07, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Episode: No need to rush on your episode, you have at least another week to write it so please don't worry. I would just like to know in approximately how many days it will be finished in. Turtlecake365 (talk) 20:02, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay then, have fun in the weekend. Can't wait for your story and take as long as you need. Turtlecake365 (talk) 20:41, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Episode: Any updates on how your episode is coming about? I am not nagging at you although it might feel like it. Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:05, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Sands of Kharestan: I have done another two episodes for the series, I cannot move your episode any more back as the finales are after your episode so please hurry up. Turtlecake365 (talk) 19:51, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Your episode: I guess if you can't get the episode done within a reasonable amount of time then I could move it to the next season, their will be a new Doctor and a new companion by the next season. Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:16, March 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: GOOD NEWS EVERYONE Awesome. I've been waiting on Sands for quite a while... so far, it has not disappointed. :) Although my brain is not at its best at the moment, I'll try to put together some basic thoughts concerning it. I like the way you've structured it-- "X amount of time before the Final Flame." The story has envoked a sense of worry and wonder, which is probably the greatest compliment that can be given to a DW fanfiction. Your writing style is much clearer and easier to follow than mine is, and both the action scenes and the reveals are quite well-handled. Father Sikes is probably my favorite villain on the wiki, simply in terms of how enjoyable it is to read about him. He has the suave, nonchalant personality I've come to expect from your best antagonists. And the Angels are... disturbing, to say the least. I look forward to seeing how the plotline is resolved. Also, I want a dulla. Bring me a dulla. I will name him Craig and we will be best buddies. Looking forward to the tale's completion, Pinguinus impennis 16:52, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Salutations 'Ello. I've been editing on Shoutwiki. So far I've successfully transfered everything related to Aristotle and Wazel, along with reinstating several of our categories. I intend to work steadily on this project for a while, hopefully completing the transfer within a reasonable amount of time. Just wanted you to know that I took our little chat seriously. :P Anyway, if you happen to find yourself online later, drop me a line. P.S. It's only just occured to me how over-the-top the Wazel Wars were. :P I like the newer drawing of Seff Tintel also. Pinguinus impennis 18:13, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Series 5 writers: After your excellent The Sands of Kharastan I was wondering if you would like to write for season 5 of The Next Doctor? You will have a few months to prepare and it has to be a two part episode (all episodes are this way except the first one of the season) I hope you say yes as I am looking for one more writer to write for my final series as head writer. Turtlecake365 (talk) 19:00, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for agreeing, much appreciated and I will add you in now. Turtlecake365 (talk) 06:06, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Poke A poke if you're still online. * Pinguinus pokes Styracosaurus Rider. --''Pinguinus impennis'' 21:59, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Mibbit? I have to go clean up a nasty case of dog vomit, but if you could sejd me a link to our Mibbit channel (which I have misplaced) I can chat there in a minute. Pinguinus impennis 20:13, April 4, 2014 (UTC) TNDA: Would you like to write for my new series Doctor Who: The Next Doctor Adventures. You will have ages to write the episode. If you are interested episode 6,8,9,10 and 11 are available. Turtlecake365 (talk) 09:25, April 27, 2014 (UTC) TDA Season 3 Would you like to write for the 3rd Season of Twelfth Doctor Adventures? Its still a few months away (probably august or something), so you still have loads of time, Finn Tracy (talk) 14:22, April 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: TDA S3 Cool! Nice to have you there, since your stories are amazing :D Finn Tracy (talk) 16:16, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Things of Moderate Importance I am ready and available at the moment. If you come back on, drop me a line and I'll try to get to chat. Pinguinus impennis 18:47, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes, it appears to be acting oddly. I'm on Mibbit now, on the #aukrider channel. Pinguinus impennis 19:28, April 28, 2014 (UTC) P. S., SynIRC, #aukrider. RE: He'll be back That's funny. Just the other day I was saying how Matt Smith would be the PERFECT fit for the Terminator franchise. Wasn't I talking about how perfect Matt Smith would be for the Terminator franchise? Wasn't everyone? :P Pinguinus impennis 16:20, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ''The War Become Hell Well hey there. Just saw your recent work on the Deinocheirus article over at Prehistoric Earth. Also you're Dodgson now. Good for you, I guess. :P So, I'm officially relaunching The Knight of Time. I decided to relaunch it to make it even bigger and add even more characters, because I apparently have no sense of "how am I actually going to finish this." This time around, I'm enlisting the aide of other users and making it a slightly more collaborative season. S1 will include seven episodes penned by myself and six written by guest writers. See where this is heading? :P I know you're very busy and not online so much anymore, but I thought I'd at least check to see if you're available for an episode. I won't be needing it for several months, so you'd have plenty of time to think of an idea and write it at whatever pace you need. I've reserved episode 7 for you, if you want it. If you decide to take up this extra commitment, just drop me a line and I'll officially add you to the series. If you're too busy, just let me know and I'll find another contributor. Remember, no pressure, I completely understand if you choose to pass on this. :) The Humble and Most Glorious Master of Time, ''Pinguinus impennis 18:39, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :Awesome! I'll let you know when we're coming up on the episode. Thanks for joining! :(Nation's ghost! I completely failed to read that as "Deinocheirus". Honestly I read/typed that as "Deinonychus", I guess because part of me couldn't understand that THEY ACTUALLY FOUND IT. brb telling everybody I know about it whether they're interested or not) Pinguinus impennis 15:00, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Chat and Things Unfortunately I was not able to come back online yesterday. But, I'm often online or capable of coming online, so if you happen to swing by again you can always pop me another message. :) Pinguinus impennis 13:36, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Chat My Internet connection has simillarly been knocked out for the past few days. I am restored to normal levels of online presence, however. If you are still looking for a chat, just send me a message after the beep. (beep) Pinguinus impennis 15:43, July 22, 2014 (UTC) On the Subject of Simultaneous Activity and Your Concerns Centered Around Your Imminent Mortality 'Sup. Pinguinus impennis 19:52, July 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Life, the universe, and everything http://l.wigflip.com/Yzo2RlVF/screedbot.gif Pinguinus impennis 20:22, October 3, 2014 (UTC) That may or may not have been the idea. :P Sorry I've been having trouble getting online. I'll try to get on here a little more frequently. Pinguinus impennis 20:52, October 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm somewhat online now, if you are. Pinguinus impennis 16:18, October 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm On As the title suggests, I'm available. Pinguinus impennis 15:24, October 11, 2014 (UTC)